


This is my family

by lightningcanary



Series: 30 days of blindspot prompts - P/Z [2]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: 30 days of blindspot promptsDay 2: family





	This is my family

After a long day at the office with barely no action but a lot of paperwork, Zapata is exhausted.

When she **finally** finishes the work, she stretches and looks at the clock. Yeah, it's pretty late, she probably can convince Patterson to go home. She gets up and goes to the lab.

As she enters, she realises that her wife is the only one left there. She gets closer from behind and wraps her arms around Patterson's waist, planting a kiss on her shoulder and another one on her cheek, before laying her forehead over Patterson's shoulder. The blonde stiffens at first but as soon as she sees it's Tasha, she relaxes and leans into her, a sweet smile forming on her lips.

"Hey." Patterson says, turning her head around to look at her. Tasha replies with a grunt, which makes Patterson laugh.

The sound makes Tasha smile and she separates her head to look at Patterson. When their eyes meet, they both feel the urge to lean in and peck the other. The first kiss is followed by another one that lasts a bit longer, and a third shorter one. "Mm, let's go home." Tasha suggests, leaning for a fourth kiss before letting go of Patterson and moving to the door without waiting for an answer.

Patterson can't help but look at the way her hips move as she leaves, biting her lower lip and huffing at herself.

\----

Before Tasha can fully open the door, she sees a blond blur of hair jumping at her. She catches the girl in the air. "Mamiiii!" The girl exclaims happily, hugging her mother and laying her head on her shoulder. "Mommyyy!" She adds when she sees her other mom behind. The girl has a hard time trying to keep her eyes open.

Tasha readjusts her grip on the girl and makes her face her. "Beth? Why aren't you sleeping? It's way past your bedtime." Patterson closes the door and gives the 4-year-old a kiss on the cheek.

At the same time, Sarah comes from around the corner holding her son Tommy, who seems to be asleep. "Beth..." She calls, right before noticing the two women."Oh, you're home!"

"I couldn't go to sleep before showing--" her sentence is cut by a yawn. Tasha and Patterson look at her amused. "-you my drawing." She finishes, rubbing her eyes. Once she's finished, she buries her face into Tasha's neck.

"Okay, what about we go to sleep now and you show us the drawing tomorrow?"

Beth replies with a mumbled "okay" as she rapidly falls asleep in Tasha's arms.

"Oh wow. I've been trying to get her to sleep for hours and nothing worked. That's impressive." Says Sarah.

Patterson smiles at her. "Yeah, the easiest way to get Beth to fall asleep is by asking Tasha to hold her."

After a while, Sarah says "Well, I'm gonna go, I don't know how long I can keep Tommy asleep before getting him into bed..."

The women laugh. "Yeah, I'm gonna get this one to bed too. Bye, Sarah." Tasha says, leaving to the room Beth and Sara share.

She tucks Beth in and looks around the room. She first sees Billy, Sara's stuffed dog, on the floor next to her bed. She picks it up and puts it next to the sleeping girl.

Before leaving the room, she sees a paper, which she guesses is the drawing Beth wanted to show them. As she looks at it, a huge grin appears on her lips.

She goes back to the living room with the drawing in her hands, ready to show it to Patterson. But she's not there.

Tasha goes to their bedroom, where she finds Patterson leaning over the crib David sleeps in. Tasha leans against the door frame, watching Patterson smile at their baby.

Patterson turns around and smiles. Then her are are drawn to the paper in Tasha's arms and she frowns. "What's that?"

"Oh yeah. It's Beth's drawing." She says, giving Patterson the paper. Patterson, too, smiles when she looks at it.

The drawing consists of 5 people standing in a line. First, there's 2 taller women, one brunette (over it it says "mami") , one blonde ("mommy"). Next to them, the three kids. The first one has dark hair ("Sara"), the second one is shorter and blonde, wearing a dress ("me"), and a third one that is smaller and has undefined legs - because he's sitting - and, like his sister, blond hair and blue eyes ("David").

On top of the paper it says "This is my family".


End file.
